Sex, Suicide and Sensations
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: AU story. EO eventually. Olivia's and Elliot's pasts are the same, except Olivia is actually married. set in the year 2008. Formerly 'Hurt and Betrayal Can Cause Crazy Things'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was sitting around bored and came up with ideas for a new story. Here is the 1****st**** chapter, if you like it please tell me and I will continue it!**

**I own nothing!**

Olivia was sitting at her desk day dreaming when her husband walked in and put his hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"It's ok, baby, it's just me"

Olivia rubbed her tired eyes and smiled, looking at her husband. "Hey Riley"

"Where's Elliot?" Riley asked, even though he despised the man and Olivia knew it.

"He went home, why?"

Riley shook his head. "Nothing"

Olivia was hurt. "It's not nothing, Riley. It's obviously something. Do you still think that I am having an affair with Elliot?"

Riley looked away.

Olivia sighed. "Whatever" she ran up to the rooftop.

As she looked down at the city buzzing with life below, she was deep in thought.

"I can't believe he is still accusing me of having an affair with Elliot. Yes I love Elliot, but I'm not having an affair" She didn't realise that she was crying til she noticed that her cheeks were wet with tears. She knew that her once happy marriage wasn't going to last much longer. Her marriage to Riley began on Valentine's Day 2004 and began to crumble 8 months ago after an all night stake out with Elliot. The accusations of a supposed affair began a week later. No matter how many times Olivia told her husband there was nothing going on with her and Elliot, they were only best friends, Riley refused to believe her.

When Olivia eventually calmed herself down, she wasn't surprised in the least that her husband hadn't followed her. She went downstairs back into the squad room and wasn't surprised that he wasn't there waiting for her either.

"Probably went to some pub" she thought as she quickly grabbed her purse and keys.

She went down to the car park, got in to her car, started the engine and drove home, totally expecting to go home to a dark and empty apartment.

When she pulled up at her and Riley's apartment building, she didn't notice her husband's car sitting there.

She used her key to enter the building and rode the elevator, up to her floor, the 5th floor. She was too tired to use the stairs tonight. All she wanted was to have a hot bath and a glass of wine.

She walked up to her door and let herself in, where she was shocked to see her husband drunk and waiting for her.

"Oh, you decided to come home to your husband instead of going to see your boyfriend"

Olivia stopped in her tracks; she was hurt and angry at the same time. "Riley, how many times do I need to tell you, there's nothing going on between me and Elliot? When are you gonna believe me, your own wife?"

Riley took 3 steps toward his wife, he was so close that Olivia could feel his breath on her, and she was beginning to fear him, not knowing what he might do to her. He had been known to be very unpredictable, but Olivia never thought for a second that he would ever hurt her.

He grabbed his wife's medium length dark brown hair and pulled her head back. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that ever again, you hear me?"

When Olivia didn't respond, he pulled her head back further. "Well, do you understand?" he asked more harshly then before.

Olivia whimpered a 'yes' and her husband let go of her hair, only for him to drag her in to their bedroom, by her wrist.

Olivia knew that this night was not going to end well, that was if she survived it.

Once in the bedroom, Riley pushed Olivia on to the bed. He stood at the end of the bed looking down at her, with fire in his eyes, which frightened Olivia more. "Remove the clothes. Now!" he ordered.

Olivia shook her head, with tears in her eyes. And she received a punch in the face from her husband in response. "What are you gonna do?"

"Remove my clothes" Olivia whispered.

"That's right. Or I'll forcefully remove them for you" Riley replied as he removed his pants and boxers.

Olivia quietly removed her clothes in fear, before lying back down on the bed.

Then the one thing, she never thought would happen, actually began to happen. Her own husband was raping her.

Olivia finally found strength within her to try fight him off, but to no avail.

He began hitting her and didn't stop until she gave up her fight.

When he was finished, he put his pants back on and walked out the apartment, without a single word. And Olivia cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Olivia woke to find she was still alone. She got up had a shower and got ready for work in silence, still upset and ashamed with the events from the night before.

She walked in to the precinct with over-sized sunglasses on to hide her black left eye. She sat down at her desk without a word, which made Elliot realise that something was really wrong.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

Olivia shrugged and didn't look up. "Nothing"

Elliot wasn't accepting that answer; he got up and took her hand. He took her up to the rooftop.

"Liv…."

When she still didn't reply, he slowly and gently took off the over-sized sunglasses and gasped at what he saw. "What happened, Liv?"

Olivia shrugged. "I…Ah…I fell over"

Elliot sighed. "Bullshit, Liv. Riley's jealously got the best of him, didn't it?"

Olivia couldn't hold back her tears any longer and her best friend/partner held her as she broke down.

"El, he r-raped m-me"

Elliot was furious toward Riley and vowed to make him pay, but right now he had to comfort his partner.

**A/N: Tell me if you want more!! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is chapter 2, but if I don't many reviews again, I am thinking about dumping this story!**

**I own nothing.**

That night Elliot and Olivia sat snuggled up on the couch watching 'Lake Placid' on DVD. Olivia actually felt comfortable for the first time in weeks.

There was a knock at the door, and then the person decided to pound on it. Elliot retrieved his gun from the kitchen counter.

"Liv, go in to my room and shut the door behind you" he whispered before walking over to the door.

Olivia nodded and walked up into his room and shut the door, as instructed.

Once the door was shut, Elliot cocked his gun and opened the door to find Riley drunk and extremely pissed off. "Where's my wife, you stupid fuck?"

"None of your business, Riley, go home"

Riley punched Elliot in the face and pushed his way in. Elliot fell flat on to the floor, but quickly recovered and shot Riley in the back. Riley dropped and Olivia came running out straight to Elliot. "El, are you ok?"

Olivia gave Elliot a quick kiss on the lips before he could even reply. "Liv, baby, I'm fine. But I think we should call a bus for him"

Olivia playfully pouted. "Do we have to?" She already knew the answer, though.

Olivia grabbed an old towel and applied pressure to her husband's wound. "I'm only doing this cos I have to. And just to let you know, I want a divorce"

Riley nodded and whimpered in pain.

Elliot finally emerged from the kitchen closing his mobile phone.

"The bus will be here in a couple minutes" he informed Olivia.

Olivia nodded in response.

When the EMTS arrived, they took Riley away, just as Cragen pulled up, to take Elliot's statement.

Elliot and Cragen sat on the couch, Elliot was giving his statement as Cragen took notes, but the gentlemen stopped what they were doing when they heard vomiting coming from the bathroom down the hall. They got up and ran to the open doorway to find Olivia kneeling in front of the toilet, hanging on to the sides as she threw up the Chinese that she had for dinner.

Cragen patted Elliot's shoulder. "I'll go now, thanks for your statement, we're finish up later. Take care of Liv"

Elliot nodded and walked in to the bathroom, as Cragen let himself out.

He sat behind his lover and held back her hair, as he rubbed her back.

When Olivia finished throwing up, she looked at her husband's crimson blood on her hands and on her clothes. It was all over her black halter neck top and dark blue jeans. She began to shake. "El, I'm dirty. I've got to get this off of me. It's poisonous"

Elliot was getting concerned because Olivia was starting to act strangely. Olivia went to stand to run herself a shower, but fainted. Elliot caught her just in time before she had a rude awakening with the cold, tiled bathroom room. He carried the very light and limp Olivia in to his room and gently placed her on his bed.

He sat beside her on the bed and tried to gently shake her awake as he rang 911. But she refused to even stir, so he sat there caressing her cheek til the EMTs knocked on his door, for the 2nd time that night. He ran downstairs and let them in.

"She's up here" Elliot said as he got them to follow him.

They looked her over, before putting her on a gurney.

"What were her last movements?" asked Paramedic Mackenzie, as they wheeled Olivia outside and in to the ambulance.

"She was vomiting, then she was saying strange things, like the blood of poisonous, she started shaking and went to stand and fainted"

"Who's blood is it?" The young female EMT asked, as they sped off to Mercy General Hospital.

"Her husband's"

Paramedic Mackenzie sighed. "And what's your current relationship with her?"

Elliot sighed as well. "Her current lover"

Mackenzie smiled and nodded. She knew it wasn't her place to be judgemental, but she also saw Elliot as a nice, caring man and she thought that Olivia was a very lucky woman to have him.

As soon as they got to Mercy General, they wheeled Olivia in to a room and Elliot was forced to wait in the waiting room.

He spotted a public phone and decided to call Cragen.

"Special Victims, Captain Cragen speaking"

"Captain, it's Elliot. Liv's in Mercy General"

Cragen was in shock. "What the hell happened? She was only throwing up when I left"

Elliot sighed. "I'll explain when you arrive"

"Ok, I'll be there soon"

Cragen walked in to the waiting room to see Elliot sitting down in a chair, with his face in his hands. He sat beside one of his best detectives and put a caring hand on his back. Elliot looked up at Cragen and sighed, but didn't speak.

"Any news yet?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, not yet"

"So what happened after I left, Elliot?" Cragen questioned, determined to know what happened.

"When she finished throwing up, she looked at all the blood on her and started acting really strangely. She kept saying that she was dirty and that Riley's blood was poisonous, she was shaking and then she fainted"

Cragen sighed. "She could have PTSD from what Riley did to her and that last even must have triggered it. As for saying that his blood was poisonous, I'm not sure about that, maybe it was triggered by her remembering the rape"

Elliot was about to respond to that, but a doctor walked up to them and squatted down in front of them.

"Hi, I'm Georgia Parks, I treated Olivia. She is suffering from PTSD and actually expressed thoughts of suicide, she said the only reason that she hasn't gone through with it, is because of her love for Elliot. Is either one of you, Elliot?"

"I am" Elliot responded.

"Ok, well, she's asking for you and there is something that she wishes to discuss with you" Dr Parks said smiling.

Elliot stood. "Thank you"

"No problem. She's in room 103"

Elliot walked up to Olivia's hospital room; he took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

**A/N: Well there it was! Let me know whatcha think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanx to xXBlissful CursesXx, ****Catherine Willmon 2007 and GiLmOrE-fan-SvU-feak for reviewing.**

**I own nothing except the doctor and paramedics sadly.**

Inside the hospital room, Olivia was sitting on the bed, looking at the wall daydreaming. As Elliot got closer to the bed, he noticed that she had an oxygen nasal tube in her nose. He sighed as he sat down on the chair beside the bed; he took Olivia's hand in his and held it. "What's going on, Liv?" Elliot's voice was full of concern.

Olivia let a few stray tears fall before taking a deep breath. "If I was to move to hide away from Riley, would you come with me?"

Elliot nodded and kissed Olivia's hand. "Of course. But why don't you move in with me, Riley doesn't know where I live"

Olivia slightly smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much, El. Will you stay while I sleep?"

"Of course, Liv. Do you want me up there with you?"

Olivia yawned as she nodded.

"Ok, scoot over, babe"

Olivia scooted over and drifted off to sleep as Elliot held her close. Olivia felt safe in Elliot's arms.

Sometime later, Elliot must've have fallen asleep because he was abruptly woken by Olivia having another nightmare. She was thrashing about and crying.

Elliot gently shook her awake.

She woke startled. "Huh? What's wrong, El?"

He caressed her cheek. "You had another nightmare, honey. What was it about?"

Olivia looked away, she didn't feel like talking about it.

Elliot put his hand under her chin and gently turned her head to face him. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and whispered, "Honey, I'm here to help you. Please let me in"

Olivia took a deep breath before finally deciding to talk. "It's always different. Some are old memories, from when my mother abused me and in the others, you are getting shot, stabbed or blown up by Riley" She began crying harder now.

Elliot pulled her in for a hug and he a soothing hand through her hand. "Shhh, Liv. It's ok, I'm not going anywhere"

Dr Parks walked in and cleared her throat to get Olivia's and Elliot's attention. "Ok, Olivia, I'm going to release you, but stay with Elliot"

Olivia nodded. "Thanks"

Dr Parks left and Olivia got changed back in to her clothes and they went back to Olivia's apartment.

That night, Olivia and Elliot were snuggled up on the couch watching TV, when they interrupted by a knock at the door.

Elliot got up and opened the door to find Fin and Munch.

"What's going on, guys?"

Olivia got up, to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh man, I'm sorry but we have orders to do this. Elliot Stabler, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Riley Manson. You know ya rights, so I'm just gonna shut up. I'm so sorry, man" Fin said as Munch cuffed Elliot.

Olivia was cry hysterically. "NO!!! Let him go, please. Take me instead" Olivia cried.

"It's ok, Liv. Just remember I love you"

The 3 men left, leaving Olivia alone, which was a very bad idea. If she couldn't have Elliot, she didn't see that life was worth living.

She went in to the bathroom and ran the bath as it filled she walked in to the living room and turned on her stereo, so that U2 was blasting from the speakers.

Upon returning to the bathroom, she grabbed out a razor and got undressed. She sat in the bath and turned the water off, and laid there staring at the razor.

She thought about how much she loved Elliot, one last time, and then brought the razor to her left wrist and cut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile_

_Special Victims Unit_

_Interrogation Room_

_16 Precinct, Manhattan_

"Captain, someone is supposed to be with Olivia at all times" Elliot said, concerned with Olivia's wellbeing.

Just then Captain Cragen remembered about Olivia's suicidal thoughts. "Oh shit. Casey, come with me"

Casey was confused. "Why? Where?"

"To Liv's. She's been left alone and she's suicidal"

Casey began panicking also. "Oh shit. Let's go"

Cragen and Casey ran down to the parking lot and jumped in to a police sedan. Cragen turned on the siren and ignition. They sped off to Olivia's apartment.

"How long had Liv been suicidal?" Casey asked concerned for her best friend.

"I'm not quiet sure, but we only found out yesterday. She's also suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder"

"Oh God, I hope she hasn't done anything stupid"

They pulled up to Olivia's apartment building, just as they got to the front door, someone was coming out,

"Hold the door please" Casey asked.

Once inside, they ran upstairs to Olivia's apartment.

They heard U2 blaring from the stereo, and Casey knew that Olivia only did that when she was upset or angry.

"That's not a good sign" Casey told the Captain as he banged on the door.

They received no answer, so he kicked in the door.

Cragen went in to the living room and turned off the stereo, as Casey looked around the apartment for Olivia.

She found her best friend in the tub, naked and bleeding from her wrist.

"Oh, Liv. What have you done?" Casey whispered as she pulled Olivia out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

She applied pressure to try to stop the bleeding, but the cut was deep.

"No Casey, let me go" Olivia's voice was very weak, as she began to lose consciousness.

"Don!" Casey called out.

Cragen ran in to the bathroom and almost fainted at the sight in front of him.

"Oh, Liv. Why?" He said as he grabbed out his mobile phone and dialed 911.

When the EMTs arrived 5 minutes later, they instantly put Olivia on the gurney and rushed her to Mt Sinai hospital. They only let Casey in the back of the ambulance, so Cragen followed in the car.

At the hospital, Cragen and Casey had been stuck in the waiting room for a couple hours waiting for news on Olivia's condition.

Dr Parks had just begun her shift, when Olivia was rushed in, so she requested her case. She wasn't very happy to see her back so soon; she only released Olivia the night before because she thought that she would be safe with Elliot.

She walked out of Olivia's room and greeted Cragen and Casey with sad eyes. Casey automatically began thinking the worse. She started sobbing so hard.

"Please tell me, she's alive. She can't be dead. Please, please, please tell me she's alright!"

Dr Parks sat down beside Casey and rubbed her back.

"Shh, it's ok. Olivia is alive. You found her just in time to save her life. But she'll have to stay here in the hospital on a 72 hour hold for now, and we'll see where we go from there"

Casey nodded. "Can we please see her?"

"Sorry only one at a time, because she has been sedated"

"Casey, you go in first" Cragen said patting her back.

Dr Parks and Casey stood and walked down to Olivia's room.

"Ok, right this way. Room 201"

Dr Parks only walked Casey up to the door, and then left her.

Casey took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, Olivia looked so tiny lying unconscious on the bed. Her olive tone skin was so pale and she had an oxygen mask on. Her left wrist had been stitched up and was wrapped in a big white bandage.

Casey sat on Olivia's right side and held her best friend's hand. She was still in shock, that her best friend had tried to take her own life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile_

_Mt Sinai Waiting Room_

Cragen saw a public phone and decided to call and inform the squad.

"Special Victims, Fin speaking"

"Fin, you and John aren't too bright"

"What the hell are you talking about, Capt.?"

"The 2 of you left Olivia alone and she tried to commit suicide. What were you thinking? You knew about the PTSD and the suicidal thoughts"

Fin slapped himself in the head. "Shit, we forgot"

"Well, it's too late now. You're just lucky that she's still alive. You better inform Elliot"

"Will do, Captain"

And with that, both men hung up.

Fin walked in to the lock up and found Elliot sitting on the bed in the cell, looking very nervous.

"El, man. I've got some news for ya"

Elliot got up and walked up to the bars. "Please tell me that Olivia's not dead"

"Relax man, she isn't. But she tried"

Elliot punched the wall in anger and frustration. "I told you, not to leave her alone, idiot. But you didn't listen; it's your all fault"

Just then, an ADA taking over for Casey came waltzing in.

"Detective Stabler, you're a free man. The attempted murder charge has been dropped"

The guard opened the cell door and Elliot rushed to Mt Sinai Hospital to see Olivia.

**A/N: Please review if you wanna see the next chapter!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanx to xXBlissfulCursesXx for the new kickass title!!**** And thanks to the people that reviewed.**

Elliot ran into the hospital and up to the reception desk. "What room is Olivia Benson in?"

"Can I please see some ID, sir?"

Elliot whipped out his badge and showed the lady.

She nodded and looked at the computer.

"Room 201, sir. It's the 3rd door on your right"

Elliot nodded. "Thanks"

He got to the door and walked in to the room.

Olivia looked so pale and lifeless in the bed, with Casey sitting by her side holding her best friend's hand.

"Hey Elliot" Casey said looking up when she heard foot steps.

Elliot sat in the chair beside Casey. "Hey. How is she?"

Casey took a deep breath. "Well the doctor said that she's stable. But she lost a lot of blood"

"Why isn't she awake?"

"They had to sedate her"

Elliot was angry and confused. "Why?"

"Because when she woke, she went crazy. She pulled out her IVs and hit a nurse. She almost hit Dr Parks as well"

Elliot shook his head in disbelief. "No way. Olivia isn't a violent person"

Casey sighed. "I'm sorry, Elliot. But it really happened. She's being placed on a 72 hour hold as soon as she wakes. Which Dr Parks said it should be soon"

Dr Parks walked in to the room and up to the bed, to check Olivia's vitals.

"Hello again Elliot, I would like to know how Olivia managed to end up like this and so quickly"

Elliot sighed. "I was arrested and she was left alone"

Dr Parks saw how hurt Elliot was and that he was blaming himself, so she didn't speak again.

She checked Olivia's vitals and sighed. "She should be awake. Elliot talk to her alone for awhile and hopefully she will decide to wake up"

"I'll be back tomorrow" Casey said as she and Dr Parks left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot held on to Olivia's hand and kissed it.

"Liv, please wake up, babe. My attempted murder charge was dropped. How about we go on a holiday when you get outta here. Just the two of us, babe…..Please Liv, wake up I love you so much and I can't ask you to marry me, if you don't wake"

As if on cue, Olivia began to wake. She looked around, when she saw Elliot, she smiled weakly. "Hi El" her voice was weak and raspy.

Elliot stroked the top of her hand with his thumb. "Hey babe"

Olivia could see the hurt in his eyes and she started to feel bad about what she'd done.

"I'm so sorry, El" she began to cry.

Elliot sat up on the edge of the bed and gave Olivia a hug. "Honey, you don't need to apologise. Just please don't do it again. You gave me a huge fright" he whispered and kissed her head on the head. He was about to sit back on the chair but Olivia stopped him. "Please just hold me"

"Of course, Liv" he replied getting back on to the bed beside her.

He sat there holding her and she drifted off to sleep.

Once he knew that she was asleep, he pressed the call button and Dr Parks walked in a minute later.

"What's up, Elliot?" She asked in a whispered concerned.

"She woke and apologised for doing it"

Dr Parks sighed. "That may be so, but she still has to go on a hold. I'll start the time now. She'll be moved up to Psych. in a few hours. I'm sorry"

Elliot nodded and Dr Parks left again.

Elliot felt wet patches forming on his chest and noticed that Olivia was crying, she must have heard the conversation.

"Liv, honey, are you awake?"

Olivia nodded in to his chest.

"Did you hear that whole conversation?"

"Yes" she replied, her voice was muffled.

Elliot kissed her head. "Baby, it's only for 72 hours"

"But I'm not crazy. And they'll have me all doped up"

"You won't be doped up; you'll only be on anti-depressants, honey. I'll see if I can stay with you. How's that?"

Olivia nodded. "Thanks, El"

Dr Parks walked in again and up to the bed.

"Hey Olivia, it's nice to see you awake. I've just got to check your vitals again" Dr Parks said and released that Olivia was angry with her, for putting her on a psych hold.

Dr Parks checked Olivia's vitals again in silence, before looking at her in the eyes and whispering. "I'm sorry, Olivia, but it's my job. Please don't hold it against me. You'll be moved up in a few hours" she turned around to leave but Elliot asked her to stop.

"Dr Parks"

She turned back around. "Yes, Elliot?"

"Can I stay with her?"

Dr Parks rubbed her right temple. "Well it's not normally done. But I think that Olivia would benefit more if you did, so I'll see what I can do"

Elliot nodded, "Thank you"

Dr Parks nodded and left.

Olivia snuggled more in to Elliot. "I love you so much, El"

"I love you too, Liv and I promise, that we get over this hurdle together"

"Thanks for being here for me"

"No problem, Liv. I'll always be here for you"

They sat in each other's embrace in silence til Dr Parks returned about 40 minutes later.

She was smiling. "Elliot, you will be staying with Olivia in a private room, but only you will be free to leave at anytime, although I don't think you would leave Olivia"

Elliot smiled. "Thank you. But how did you manage to arrange all that?"

"Dr Patterson up in Psych is a friend of mine and she will be taking Olivia's case. She was more then happy to arrange it all"

Now Olivia was smiling. "Thank you so much"

"My pleasure, Olivia. I just hope that the next time I see you in this Emergency room isn't for self harm. Preferably it's for work. Please enjoy life"

"I will now that I have Elliot" Olivia smiled and winked.

Dr Parks laughed. "Make lots of gorgeous babies you two. And when you do, you'll have to show me lots of photos"

"Will do" Olivia replied smiling.

"Ok c-ya guys later"

"Bye"

"C-ya"

Two doctors from psych came and took Olivia and Elliot up to Psych for Olivia to complete her 72 hour hold.

**A/N: Please review if you wanna see the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is for xXBlissfulCursesXx cos she is one awesome chick!! **

**Please read and review!**

During her first day of her psych hold, Olivia was very withdrawn.

On the 2nd day, Elliot sat in front of her, trying to get her to look in to his eyes, but she refused, she just kept writing in her journal. Dr Patterson had given her a small notebook and a pen for her to write down her thoughts, feelings, wants, dreams and nightmares, if she remembered them.

"Liv, please talk to me, babe"

Olivia still ignored him. She didn't want to say much with a nurse watching her, so she turned to a fresh page and began to write something.

After she wrote it, she passed it to Elliot to read.

It read:

_I want to get out of here. But my biggest want is to eventually have your baby._

Elliot smiled, he got up and picked Olivia up off of the bed and spun her around before giving her a passionate kiss.

When they eventually pulled away, gasping for air, Olivia finally looked in to Elliot's big blue, smiling eyes.

"So you are happy to give me a baby?" she asked in a small voice.

Elliot nodded, with a huge grin on his face. "I sure am, gorgeous"

Olivia smiled her first real smile in weeks.

On the 3rd day, Elliot woke to see Olivia standing, looking out the window watching the morning rain, ignoring a couple of nurses standing on either side of her, trying to talk to her.

Elliot shooed them away and told them that he'd try to talk to her; the nurses walked to the opposite side of the room, but refused to leave.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist, but she even ignored him, so he put his chin on her shoulder and watched the rain with her in silence.

He tried to talk to her after about 15 minutes. "Liv, what's wrong? Why are you so withdrawn, babe?"

Olivia still didn't speak a word as she turned around, she saw Nurse Samantha Knight and Nurse Alyssa Beam standing, staring at her, so she turned back around again and continued to watch the rain in silence.

Elliot had had enough; he walked over to the nurse and whispered. "Why can't you just leave Olivia alone?"

"Because we were told to watch her until she is released tonight" Nurse Knight answered.

Elliot sighed and nodded, knowing that was nothing he could do about it.

Olivia didn't speak a word to anyone until late that night, when she and Elliot were at home lying silently in bed, snuggled up together.

Olivia took a deep breath before looking in to Elliot's eyes. "I'm so sorry that I was ignoring you today. I just didn't wanna be there and I didn't wanna talk in front of those nurses"

Elliot took her hand in his and kissed her on the cheek. "It's ok, Liv. I forgive you"

Olivia slightly smiled. "Really?"

Elliot nodded and kissed her hand. "Yes, baby. I forgive you for all the things you've done that you think are bad"

Olivia snuggled her head closer in to Elliot's chest. "Thanks for everything, El. So you'll still give me a baby?"

Elliot kissed her head. "Of course, honey. We'll start as soon as you want and when you know that you're absolutely ready"

Olivia nodded in his chest. "Maybe in a few months"

"Ok, Liv. You just say when" After he said that, he noticed that Olivia had fallen asleep, because her breathing had evened out and she was lightly snoring.

Elliot decided to go to sleep himself, so he switched off the bedside lamp and drifted off to sleep.

Elliot woke late the next morning to a scream. He looked beside him and noticed that Olivia wasn't there. He got up and walked to the closed bathroom door, where he heard Olivia pacing around and talking to herself, so he knocked 1st.

"I'll be out in a minute, El" Olivia called from inside the bathroom.

But Elliot didn't listen, he turned the door knob and was relieved to find it unlocked.

Olivia was now sitting on the edge of the bath tub with her head in her hands, crying.

Elliot sat beside her and rubbed her back. "Liv, what's going on? What's wrong?"

**A/N: Please review! Reviews make me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, please read and review!!**

Olivia wiped away her tears and looked at Elliot.

"With everything that has happened….I didn't realise that I was 2 weeks late"

Elliot looked at her confused. "Huh?"

Olivia just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ah! Well, how about we get showered and dressed and we can go buy a pregnancy test"

Olivia nodded. "But I don't know if I'm ready yet"

Elliot helped her up and turned the shower on. "Honey, let's see what the test says before we start panicking. Come on let's have a shower together, then we can get the test quicker"

Olivia nodded and they both got undressed and showered.

When Olivia and Elliot returned home with the pregnancy test, Olivia went in to the bathroom and did what she had to do, before bringing it back out with her and placed it on the coffee table in front of her and Elliot.

She started shaking, because she was so nervous. It was a life-changing event for her, she wanted it to happen but she didn't think that it might happen so soon.

Elliot rubbed her back and tried to help her get her mind off of it, just for a few moments.

They sat in silence, till the buzzer Olivia had set went off. Olivia jumped when it went off; she had been lost in her own little world, so it had scared her just a bit.

Olivia went to grab the test, but before she could grab it, she pulled her hand but and began to shake in fear. Elliot kissed her on the cheek. "Do you want me to look first, honey?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes please" she replied in a small voice, that Elliot had only heard a few times. He worried him, when he did hear it though.

Elliot grabbed the napkin that held the pregnancy test very slowly. Olivia put her head on Elliot's shoulder as he opened it, so she could see it.

Elliot's hand was shaking as he opened it and they saw the blue line indicating positive as soon as he moved it.

Olivia began to cry, in confusion, she didn't know whether to be happy or in shock. Elliot put the test back on the table and got up, bring Olivia up with him.

"El, what are you doing?"

"This" he said as he picked her up and spun her around.

She screamed. "El, please put me down, I'm gonna be sick!"

Elliot instantly put her down and she bolted to the toilet.

She made it there just in time, to lose her breakfast. Elliot sat behind her and rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry, baby"

After retching for a few minutes, Olivia turned around and looked at Elliot with tears in her eyes. "It's ok, El. I haven't had any morning sickness til now, which is probably why I didn't realise that I was pregnant at first. Can you please help me up, I'm gonna ring my OB/GYN to get an appointment"

Elliot nodded and helped her up and they walked in to the living room, where Olivia called her OB/GYN and Elliot went in to the kitchen to get Olivia a drink.

Elliot had just finished making Olivia a cup of tea and a cup of coffee for himself, when Olivia entered the kitchen.

She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, Elliot jumped at the sudden contact. Olivia laughed, "Sorry, El"

"It's ok, Liv. Did you make an appointment?"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning at 9:15"

Elliot turned in Olivia's arms and placed a hand on her still flat belly as he kissed her on the lips. She deepened the kiss and moaned in to his mouth.

"Forget about the tea, El"

Elliot nodded as they began to kiss again, heading backwards to their bedroom, knocking a few things over in the process. They knocked over a lamp just outside the bedroom, which broke.

"Shit!" Olivia yelled, "Forget it, I'll clean it later" she said as Elliot gently pushed her on the bed.

Olivia pulled off Elliot's top as he gave her butterfly kisses down her cheek to the collar of her shirt, before he ripped it off of her.

"El! That was a really good shirt" she said as she playfully slapped him.

Elliot laughed and pressed his erection against her waist, causing her to moan.

"El, stop being evil" she laughed as he took off her pants and undies in one quick movement.

Before slipping 2 fingers in to her now wet centre, she moaned so loud, the neighbours could probably hear.

As Elliot thrust his fingers in and out of her, her moan increased in volume until the neighbour began banging on the wall.

"Keep it down in there; I have a young child running around in here" An angry mother yelled through the wall, causing Olivia and Elliot to laugh.

When Olivia reached her climax she screamed out in pleasure, causing the angry mother, to bang on the wall again, screaming.

"What did I just say?!"

Elliot laughed as he took off his pants. "Leave us alone!" he yelled back as he entered Olivia in one quick movement, causing her to moan so loud on purpose.

"EL!" she cried out in pleasure.

They could still hear the angry mother going off, but they just ignore her, as Elliot kept pounding in to her. Both of them moaning so loud in pleasure.

"Yes, El, Faster. Harder" Olivia cried out in between moans.

Elliot did as request and pounded in to her harder and faster until they both reached their climax at virtually the same time.

"EL!!!"

"LIV!!"

And Elliot emptied his seed in to her.

Elliot pulled out of her, and fell on to the bed beside her in exhaustion and they laid in each other's embrace with Olivia's head on Elliot's chest.

The angry mother could be heard again. "It's about time, you sick puppies! Next time keep it down!"

They laughed.

"El, maybe we shouldn't have been that loud, just in case there is a child in that apartment"

Elliot kissed her on the cheek, "Yeah, maybe you're right, but it was funny pissing off the woman"  
Olivia laughed, "Yeah"

They lay in silence until they heard a scream coming from the angry mother's apartment.

Elliot and Olivia jumped out of bed and got dressed, and ran to the next apartment, to see what was wrong.

**A/N: please review if you wanna read the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thanx to the lovely people that reviewed!!**

**I don't own the people that you recognise from the show!!**

When Olivia and Elliot got to the door, they knocked.

"Coming" the angry mother replied.

She opened the door. "Yes, how may I help you?"  
"We heard a scream; we just wanted to make sure that everything was all right"

The blonde haired woman nodded. "Yes, my son, Max just fell over…..Hang on; you two are the sick puppies that were going at it, next door"

Olivia blushed and walked back in to her apartment, leaving Elliot behind.

"Ah, yeah…..I'll be going now" Elliot replied slowly and then walked back in to Olivia's apartment.

He walked in and looked for Olivia, he couldn't find her until he heard retching from the bathroom and he guessed that she was sick again.

He walked in to see Olivia holding on to the sides of the toilet, throwing up and sobbing. He felt sorry for her, as he sat behind her rubbing her back and holding back her hair.

"It's ok, Liv. I'm here"

When she finished retching about 5 minutes later, she lay back in to Elliot's chest and clung on to him. "I'm not so sure, I wanna be pregnant anymore", she sobbed, "I'm no good when it comes to being sick"

Elliot helped her up and kissed her cheek. "Honey, it's ok, it will pass. Come on, I'll help you to bed and get you some crackers and water"

Olivia nodded as Elliot helped her to bed.

He helped on her on to the bed and pulled the covers over her before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back in a minute, babe"

Elliot left the room, only to be distracted by his mobile phone ringing. He continued to walk in to the kitchen as he answered.

"Stabler"

"Hey Elliot, it's Cragen. Are you able to work today?"

Elliot sighed. "Sorry, Capt. I can't. Olivia is pretty sick at the moment"

"Ok, then Elliot. Take care of her and I'll get two temps to take over for the two of you for a couple weeks"

"Thanks, Capt."

"No problem, Elliot. Just promise me, that you will take care of her. She scared the shit of me, when she tried to take her own life. She'll have to have a session with Huang, before she can return to work, but only if he thinks that she is mentally fit to work"

Elliot sighed, but he knew that would happen. "Ok, Capt. Bye"

"Bye"

And with that the two men hang up.

Elliot grabbed some crackers out of the kitchen cupboard and a glass of cold water out of the fridge, he had just finished pouring the water in to the glass, when he heard Olivia crying out his name.

"Elliot!"

He left the crackers and water on the kitchen counter and ran to the bedroom, only to find that Olivia wasn't there. But then he heard her screaming his name again from their en-suite bathroom. He walked in to the bathroom and found her throwing up in the toilet again, and she was shaking.

He sat behind her and held back her hair and rubbed her back. "it's ok, babe. I'm here for you"

She was crying as she shook. All the throwing up was burning her throat and she couldn't keep any food down, which wasn't good considering she was pregnant and needed food to keep her baby healthy.

When she was finished throwing up, she went to stand up, but she was shaking so bad, her knees gave from underneath her. Luckily Elliot caught her before she fell on the cold, tiled bathroom floor. He scooped her up and carried her back to bed, before running in to the kitchen and grabbing the crackers and water from the kitchen counter and ran back in to the bedroom.

Olivia was lying on the bed, still shaking; Elliot was getting very worried about her. Her morning sickness had only just started and she was getting worse as time went on.

Elliot sat beside her on the bed and gave her a cracker, she looked at the food in disgust.

"I don't think I could keep it down, El" she whispered.

Elliot caressed her cheek. "You needa eat something, babe, for the baby"

Olivia sighed. "I don't think I can, but I will try drinking that water"

Elliot passed her the water and she took a small sip before handing it back to him.

"Liv, you need to drink some more, babe"

Olivia shook her head. "I can't"

Elliot nodded and tried giving her a cracker again; she rolled her eyes and took it. She took a bite and swallowed it, but moments later after eating the whole cracker, she ran in to the bathroom and threw it up. When she fainted again, Elliot was very concerned, and decided to rush her to hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke in the back seat of Elliot's car. "El, what's going on?" she asked confused.

He stopped at a red light, he turned and looked in to the backseat at her. "Oh, you're awake, sweetheart. You fainted for the 2nd time, I'm taking to Mercy General" he said then drove off once the green light came up.

Once he pulled up in to the Mercy General Hospital car park, he got out of the car and opened to the back passenger door and scooped Olivia's light body out, closing the door with his hip, once he had a good grip on Olivia.

He carried her in to the ER and told them that she was pregnant and that she had fainted twice after vomiting.

2 doctors rushed over with a gurney and Elliot laid her on it, they wheeled her in to a private room, and Elliot refused to leave her side. As they checked her over, she began to look pale again.

"I'm gonna be sick" she whispered.

Dr O'Neil quickly passed her an emesis basin, Olivia took it gratefully and threw up yet again, before falling back on the gurney and passing out.

"Sir, you're gonna have to move, we need to check her properly, something is really wrong"

Elliot started shaking and got up, before standing against in the wall in the corner as he watched the doctor work on the love of his life.

**A/N: Please review! Reviews make me happy and keep me sane!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please read and review! I don't own SVU, maybe if I make a wish**** for it for a birthday, I will get them! loL!**

Elliot stood in the corner shaking as he leaned against the wall. "Please let her put through this. Please I love her too much to lose her" Elliot kept saying in his head.

Olivia's heart monitor indicated a normal heart rhythm and once they got her stable again, the doctors walked away.

"Can you can sit by her again, if you want, sir" A young doctor said.

Elliot sat in the chair again and took Olivia's hand in his.

"We've taken some blood and we're gonna run some tests"

Elliot nodded, "thanks"

And the young doctor left the room, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone. Elliot sat holding Olivia's hand until she finally woke about an hour later.

Olivia wriggled around a bit on the bed as she woke to get herself comfortable again. "Hey, El" she whispered, her voice was hoarse.

"Hey babe" he kissed her hand, "How are you feeling?"

Olivia rubbed her right temple, "I'm ok, I feel much better then what I did earlier. What's wrong with me?"  
Elliot shrugged this shoulders, "Not sure yet, honey. The doctors took some blood and are running tests"

Olivia nodded, "I wanna go outside, I need some fresh air, El"

Elliot sighed, "I'm not sure if they will let you out"

Olivia nodded as she sighed, and the two sat in silence until a doctor walked in.

"Hi Olivia, Hi Elliot, I'm Dr Kelsey Mackenzie, a friend of Dr Parks, she filled me in on your medical history"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you. What's wrong with me?" She asked tightening her grip on Elliot's hand.

Elliot stood and lay down on the bed with Olivia and held her tight for support. And Dr Mackenzie took the seat beside the bed.

She smiled. "There's nothing too much to worry about, guys. Olivia, you are just suffering from Hyperemesis Gravidarum, in other words severe morning sickness. So you will need to be on complete bed rest for a while. Unfortunately it could last for the rest of the pregnancy, it's impossible to tell"  
Olivia sighed and nodded as she buried her head in to Elliot's chest.

Elliot ran a soothing hand through her head and gave her a kiss. "It's ok, honey"

Dr Mackenzie stood up. "I'll be back to check your vitals in about 30-45 minutes, Olivia"

"Why? El, why?" she sobbed in to his chest after the Doctor left.

"I don't know, baby, I don't know. But we will get through this"

He felt Olivia nod in to his chest and she sobbed. After about 15 minutes, Elliot noticed Olivia's breathing had evened out and she had cried herself to sleep.

Dr Mackenzie walked in half an hour later, to find Elliot and Olivia asleep. Olivia was snuggled in to Elliot with her head on his chest as he held her protectively. She queitly snuck up to the bed and quietly checked Olivia's vitals before sneaking out again, she didn't want to accidently wake the couple peacefully sleeping on the bed in each other's embrace.

Elliot woke sometime later to Olivia crying in her sleep, he tried to gently shake her awake but she let out a scream.

"Liv. Liv!"

_Olivia was in a lot of pain as she pushed out her baby, but when the baby arrived and the pain was over, she couldn't hear her baby's crys, she looked at the doctor, worried._

"_What's wrong with my baby? Why isn't it crying?" she questioned, but then she saw the doctor's sad facial expression, as the nurses tried to resuscitate her baby over in the corner of the delivery room._

_But after 10 minutes, the tall, petite red headed doctor walked over to her and Olivia tightened her grip on Elliot's hand._

"_I'm sorry, Olivia---"_

"Liv. Liv! Olivia, wake up honey"

Olivia heard her name being called, but she still didn't wake.

"_I'm sorry Olivia, but your baby didn't make it"_

_Olivia sobbed hard as she held on to Elliot._

"Olivia, honey wake up" Elliot said as he shook her a bit harder.

She woke this time, and looked up at Elliot as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Liv, what was your dream about?" he gently asked her, but she shook her head indicating that she didn't want to talk about it, just yet.

So Elliot just held her in silence as she cried in to his chest. He knew that she would open up when she was ready. She had always been like that, since he first met her, that day at the precinct about 10 years earlier. But no matter how stubborn she could be, he would always love her. Her stubbornness was one of the things about her that drew him to her, and he instantly fell in love.

When Dr Mackenzie returned about 20 minutes later, Olivia still hadn't opened up and Elliot knew that she was trying to stay tough.

"Hey, you're awake you two. How are you feeling, Olivia?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Can I go home?" she asked, completely ignoring her question.

Dr Mackenzie sighed, "Not until tomorrow, sorry. I wanna keep you in for observation tonight. The medication that was given to you, will start to lose it's affect soon, so you might become nauseous again"

Olivia nodded and Dr Mackenzie finished checking her vitals and recording them in silence. Once she left, Elliot looked in to Olivia's chocolate coloured eyes and kissed her on the cheek. "Honey, what was your dream about?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "I dreamt that our baby was stillborn" she sobbed in to his chest again.

Elliot rubbed her back until she drifted off to sleep again; the medication they gave her was making her tired and sleepy.

**A/N: I think I will end that chapter there, but please review and make me happy!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanx to all the lovely people that have read and reviewed so far, this chapter is for all of you! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, no matter how many times I beg for it!**

Olivia was confided to bed rest in the hospital for the next 2 weeks, so the doctors could keep an eye on her and the baby. She was hooked up to a pulse ox and a baby monitor, so they could watch the baby's heart beat and they did an ultrasound everyday, so they could keep checks on it.

Olivia's 2 weeks were finally up, she hadn't had any morning sickness anymore, and she was anxious to get home, and sleep in her own bed beside Elliot every night.

Elliot walked in to the room to see that Olivia had already packed her stuff and was sitting on the bed looking out the window at the birds in the tree.

"Liv" Elliot said as he walked up to the bed, since Olivia hadn't noticed him yet.

She turned around with a big smile on her face, and got off the bed and gave Elliot a big hug. "Hey El"

"You ready to go home, babe?"

Olivia laughed. "I was ready a couple weeks ago. Let's go"

Elliot nodded and grabbed her bag off the bed, before taking her hand in his and the 2 of them went home.

As soon as they got in the door, Olivia decided to raid the kitchen, she was so hungry and she was craving chocolate and strawberry ice-cream with pickles.

She went to the freezer and grabbed out the ice-cream and put some in a bowl before putting the tub back in to the freezer and grabbing out the pickles.

She sat down on the couch beside Elliot, he laughed once he saw what she was eating.

"The bizarre cravings have already hit I see, Liv"

Olivia laughed as she dipped a pickle in to the ice-cream and took a bite. "It's yummy. You want some?"

Elliot laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Nah, I'm good, hun. I'm not hungry"

Olivia laughed as she took another bite of the pickle coated with ice-cream. "You don't know what you're missing"

Elliot laughed and turned back to the TV.

Three months went by and Olivia's morning sickness was pretty much gone, which she was relieved about since most women with Hyperemesis Gravidarum can suffer the severe morning sickness the whole way through pregnancy, but instead of the morning sickness, Olivia was really tired most of the time and had very bizarre cravings, some of which Elliot tried not to gag when he watched her eat it.

One spring morning, Elliot woke to the alarm clock at 8am, but quickly turned it off, before it woke Olivia, he had decided to give her some extra sleep time, since today, they were going to find out the sex of the baby. Elliot and Olivia were very excited. Olivia wanted a little girl and Elliot wanted a boy, but they didn't really mind which they got, they just wanted the baby to be healthy.

Elliot quietly and gently got out of bed, so not to disturb Olivia, and walked in to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He walked up to the mirror, after turning the taps on in the shower, and he saw a note in Olivia's handwriting. "When did she write this?" he thought.

It read:

"Hey El,

Was up at 4am this morning with some morning sickness, don't worry, I only threw up 3 times, so I decided to leave this note, to say I love you with all my heart and can't wait to find out the sex of our baby today.

Love always and forever,

Liv"

Elliot smiled, as he read the note. He put it back on to the mirror and hoped in to the shower.

Once he finished in the shower, he dried himself off and walked in to the bedroom and sat on the bed beside Olivia. He gently shook her awake.

"Liv, honey, it's time to get up"

Olivia groaned and hid her head under the covers. Elliot laughed as he pulled the covers back down and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, babe. We're finding the baby's sex today, remember?"

Olivia nodded as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm up, I'm up"

"Ok, babe, go have a shower"

Olivia nodded and got up to have a shower.

Olivia and Elliot sat in the waiting room about an hour later, waiting for Olivia's OB/GYN, Dr Penny Townsend to call them in.

"Olivia Benson"

"Yep" Olivia replied as she and Elliot stood up and followed the short, black haired female doctor in to her office.

"Have a seat on the bed, Olivia. I'll check you over and then do the ultrasound"

Olivia nodded, "Ok then" and she laid down on the bed and Elliot took a seat near the doctor's desk.

Dr Townsend checked over. "Ok, everything is looking good, Olivia. Time to find out the sex of your baby"

Olivia nodded smiling and Elliot walked over to the bed and held Olivia's left hand.

"Ok, this is going to be a bit cold"

Olivia nodded but still winced a bit when the doctor put the cold gel on her swollen belly.

"Ok, here we go, a nice steady and healthy heartbeat... Ok, folks are you certain that you want to find out the sex?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot smiling; he looked back down at her also smiling and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, Liv. I'm still sure I wanna know the sex. But it is completely up to you, babe"

Olivia nodded and looked back at the doctor, "Yes please, we want to find out the sex of our baby"

Dr Townsend smiled and looked back at the screen. "Ok, folks in about 5 months, you will be welcoming a……………

**A/N: Ok people, please don't hurt me since it's a cliff hanger. I left it like that cos I wanna know what sex you all want the baby to be, so here's the question: What sex should Olivia's and Elliot's baby be? Oh and please review……Reviews make me happy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanx to all the lovely people that reviewed, here is the next chapter.**

**I own nothing, except Riley!**

_Dr Townsend smiled and looked back at the screen. "Ok, folks in about 5 months, you will be welcoming a baby girl"_

Two months later, when Olivia was 6 months pregnant, she was having a late afternoon nap on the couch waiting for Elliot to come home from work, when a knock at the door stirred her out of her dreams. She sat up rubbing her eyes, "Who is it?" she called out, and received no answer.

She got up and opened the door, to find Riley, standing there angry.

"Leave me alone!" she cried as she tried to shut the door.

Riley overpowered her and grabbed her dragging her to the couch. "You're fucking pregnant? Who's the father? Me or the pathetic boyfriend of yours?"

Olivia was whimpering in fear for herself and unborn child. "Please don't hurt us" she cried.

Riley slapped her in the face, pulling her back up from the couch. "It's his child isn't it?!……You're coming with me"

Olivia tried to pull back.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I need to use the bathroom"

Riley tried and pulled her again, "You're not gonna trick me with that"

"Riley, I'm 6 months pregnant, I really need to go"

He slapped her again, before speaking again, "Fine, you have 2 minutes, bitch"

She nodded and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "Please come home, El. Please save us!" she thought as she used the toilet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot arrived home to see Riley standing in their living room, so he silently grabbed his gun, aimed it at him and cocked it. "Riley what the fuck, are you doing in my house?"

Riley turned around to face Elliot. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Elliot Stabler, I see that you got my ex-wife pregnant….well done"

Elliot was getting so angry, he quickly looked toward the bathroom and saw Olivia's head poking out, so he looked back at Riley, "Riley, get the hell out my house! I will have to shoot you again"

Riley went to lunge at Elliot, but he was faster and shot him in the chest. Riley dropped to the floor, Elliot felt for a pulse and there wasn't one. Riley was dead. Olivia was now safe.

"Liv, honey, you can come out now, he's dead"

Olivia slowly opened the door and walked up to him, shaking in fear. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Shhh, Liv, it's ok now, babe…..He's dead" He whispered in her ear, as they slowly walked over to the couch and sat down.

Moments later, Elliot realised that Olivia had cried herself to sleep, since her breathing had evened out. He gently scooped her up off the couch and carried in to the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in, before going in to the living room and calling the Captain.

"Captain Cragen, Special Victims"

"Hey Capt. It's Elliot"

"What's up, Elliot?"

"I um…..Riley came to the house, he was gonna hurt Liv….I um shot him dead"

Elliot heard Cragen sighed on the other end.

"Ok, I will come over with CSU"

"Ok then, see you soon"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke a couple hours later, and walked in to the living room to see officers all over the place, she was shaking when Elliot saw her.

He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "It's ok, babe. They took Riley's body away"

Olivia nodded in to his chest. "Can you take me to the hospital?"

Elliot pulled away a bit, just enough to see her face. "Why, honey?"

She started crying, "I haven't felt the baby move in a while"

Elliot grabbed her hand and gently pulled her in to the bedroom. "Come here, Liv"

They sat on the bed and Elliot lifted up Olivia's top to reveal her swollen belly.

He put his hand on her belly and rubbed it, gently pushed in with two fingers and the baby kicked in response. Elliot smiled up at Olivia, who was still crying. "She's ok, Liv" Elliot said as he kept rubbing her belly, getting the baby to keep kicking.

Olivia smiled and put her hands on her belly. She sighed in relief, their baby was ok.

"She must've been asleep" Olivia whispered, "I thought all that stress that I was in earlier hurt her"

Elliot gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Nah, she's tough, just like her mummy"

Olivia nodded and quickly pulled down her top, when an officer peered in.

"Oh um….Sorry for interrupting"

Elliot nodded as he stood up. "What's up?"

"We're finished out here…..Did you give your statement yet?"

"Yeah, I did"

"Ok, bye" the officer said and walked out.

Olivia grabbed Elliot's hands. "They aren't arresting you, are they?"

Elliot caressed her cheek, and kneeled down in front of her. "No, babe. It was self defence, he was gonna attack me as well, plus he was trespassing anyway"

Olivia began to cry, so Elliot pulled her in to another hug, she was still in shock. "Honey, I'm not going anyway, I promise. I'm gonna be here for you and our daughter"

Olivia nodded in to his chest, before speaking again. "The baby and I are hungry"

Elliot laughed as he stood and pulled Olivia up with him. "Ok, let's go and order some pizza"

"Mmmm pizza. Can I put ice-cream on it?" Olivia said, making Elliot laughed.

He tried not to gag. "Ah, sure, if that's what you and the baby want"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the pizza was delivered, Olivia was true to her word. She grabbed a bowl of ice-cream and bought it in with her to the living room; she sat beside Elliot spooning ice-cream on to her pizza. He saw and had to try his hardest not to gag. "Liv, I've never seen a pregnant woman had pizza and ice-cream like that"

Olivia took a bite and smiled. "It tastes so yummy, you should try some"

Elliot looked away. "No thanks, babe"

Olivia looked hurt, when he turned to face her again.

"Oh, Liv, I'm sorry, it's just your pregnant, and you can eat stuff like that without getting sick. I can't"

Olivia let some stray tears fall. "Stupid pregnancy hormones" she whispered.

Elliot chuckled as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "It's fine, babe. You just sit there relaxing and eating your pizza and ice-cream"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "You really don't know what you're missing, El" she said and took a bite.

After she swallowed the bite of pizza, she picked up her glass of water, and noticed something metal floating in the bottom, she looked up at Elliot, and he was smiling.

"El, what is this?"

He laughed, "Grab it out and have a look, Liv"

She smiled as she put two fingers in the glass and pulled it out.

She looked at Elliot.

"Well, Liv….What did you think?"

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, please review!! Ok people, I am looking for name suggestions for the EO baby!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show!!**

_After she swallowed the bite of pizza, she picked up her glass of water, and noticed something metal floating in the bottom, she looked up at Elliot, and he was smiling._

"_El, what is this?"_

_He laughed, "Grab it out and have a look, Liv"_

_She smiled as she put two fingers in the glass and pulled it out._

_She looked at Elliot._

"_Well, Liv….What do you think?"_

Olivia sat there crying tears of happiness as Elliot kneeled down in front of her. "Olivia Marie Benson, I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you and I would love to look at you everyday and wake up beside you every morning for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Olivia gave Elliot the ring and held out her left hand. "Yes, El. I will marry you!"

He slid the ring on her ring finger and they shared in a very passionate kiss, until Olivia pulled away.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

Olivia didn't say anything, she just smiled and grabbed Elliot's hand and placed it on her swollen belly.

"She's kicking" Olivia whispered smiling as she and Elliot each had a hand on her belly.

Elliot lifted Olivia's top and kissed her swollen belly. "Hello baby, mummy and I can't wait to meet you; we also still need to come up with a name for you"

Olivia looked down at Elliot, laughing as she watched him talk to their unborn daughter through her belly.

Elliot looked up at his fiancée. "Do you like the name, Callie?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Yeah…..How about Callie Jessica Stabler"

Elliot smiled. "How about Callie Jessica Olivia Stabler"

Olivia thought about it for a moment for replying. "Are you sure you wanna name our daughter after me?"

Elliot nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Yes, I'm 100 sure that I want to"

Olivia sighed and rubbed her belly. "Well Callie Jessica Olivia Stabler it is then"

When Elliot and Olivia were pleased with the name that had just picked for their daughter, they went back to watching TV, about 20 minutes later, Elliot realised that his fiancée's breathing had evened out and that she was sound asleep, she looked so happy in her sleep. So he gently scooped her off the couch and placed on the bed and pulled the cover up to her shoulders, before climbing in to bed himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, when Olivia woke, Elliot had already gone to work. She looked at his pillow and she noticed a note sticking to his pillow. She picked it up and read it.

It read:

'Dear Liv,

Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke….. I hope that you and Callie have a good day resting.

I love you both with all my heart.

El'

Olivia smiled as she rushed in to the bathroom to use the toilet and jumped in to the shower.

When she got out she stood sideways in front of the mirror in their bedroom with only her bra and panties on, she had her hands on her belly rubbing it, admiring her big baby bump. She was so happy that she was going to become Olivia Stabler and that she was having Elliot Stabler's child. "Life couldn't get any better" she thought to herself, before finally getting dressed in a pair of black maternity yoga style pants and a pink top that had 'Precious Cargo Inside' written in purple and an arrow pointing to her belly. Elliot had bought it for her when he found it a few weeks before.

Once dressed she walked in to the living room and she called Casey at her office,

"Casey Novak"

"Hey Case, It's Liv"

"Hey, Liv, what's up? Are you and the baby ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine. Are you busy?"

"Not really…. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Case, really. I just want to see my best friend"

Casey smiled on the other end. "Why don't you come to my office then, Liv"

"Ok, cool. I'll see you in about 20 minutes"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Once Olivia hung up, she used the bathroom again, before grabbing her purse, keys and coat on the way out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she walked in to Casey's office, she saw that her best friend was panicking.

"Case, what's up?"

When she turned and saw Olivia, she breathed a sigh of relief, "Sorry, Liv. When you rung I thought something was wrong, but you weren't telling me"

Olivia walked up to Casey and gave her a hug.

"Nothing's wrong really" she whispered.

She then lifted up her left hand and showed Casey her engagement ring.

Casey gasped in surprise. "He proposed?"

Olivia nodded smiling. "Yep last night and we've finally decided on a name for our daughter"

Casey guided Olivia the seat in front of her desk. "Have a seat, Liv"

Olivia sat down and placed her hands on her belly as the baby moved around.

"What name have you chosen?"

"Callie Jessica Olivia Stabler"

Casey smiled. "That's such a beautiful name"

"Yeah….He came up with Callie and I said Jessica. But then he insisted that she have my name as her second middle name"

"Liv, I think that, that is a great idea, because hopefully she'll be just like you when she grows up, a very caring, beautiful woman"

Olivia blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Case"

"No problem" Casey said and hugged her pregnant best friend, only to be interrupted by Olivia's mobile phone ringing.

They pulled away and Olivia looked at the caller id on her phone. It was Elliot.

"Sorry, Case, it's El, I better take it" she replied standing up and answering the phone.

"Hey El"

"Hey Liv"

She could hear that he was panicking.

"El, what's wrong?"

"I came home and you weren't here, I thought something might have happened to you and the baby"

"We're fine, I went to see Casey. I'm on my way home now"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Olivia walked in the front door, she found her fiancé pacing around the living room. Elliot looked up when he saw his pregnant fiancée walk in and he ran over to her and gave her a big hug, but careful not to hit her belly, in which their daughter was quickly growing to be ready for the world in about 3 months time.

"Liv, I was worried. You scared me half to death, when I saw that you weren't here"

Olivia placed her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "I'm sorry, El. Next time I promise I will leave a note. But Callie and I are absolutely fine. I just really wanted to see Casey"

Elliot pulled back and gave her a kiss on the lips and on the tip of her nose. "I love you so much" he whispered, before pulling up Olivia's top and rubbed her belly before leaning in and whispering to their unborn daughter inside, "I love you, Callie"

And she kicked in response, causing Olivia to laugh, "We love you too, El"

Olivia and Elliot could not wait to meet their unborn daughter. They were anxious to welcome her in to their lives.

------------

**Thanks for reading, please review.**** My birthday is on Thursday, so reviews could be an early birthday present. Lol!. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, please review.**

**Hugz**

**Olivia-Jordan **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to onetreefan, xXBlissfulCursesXx, MariposaAngel 18, Danibanixx and ghettobabe510 for your reviews, this chapter is for you!**

**As I say every chapter, I don't own anything from the show, although I wish I did!**

The last 3 months of Olivia's pregnancy went without a hitch. They had the nursery all ready. The walls were painted lavender purple, with a Winnie the Pooh Bear border running along the middle, the crib was white with pink Winnie the Pooh sheeting. All the furniture that was needed was in place and Olivia's favourite furniture piece, a rocking chair sat in the corner beside the crib, where she would nurse the baby.

Now all they needed was their precious daughter to enter the world, she was due the next day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia were driving home from doing some last minute shopping, the car ride was silent, as Olivia was dozing over with her head leaning on the window and Elliot drove with the radio on quietly. When all of a sudden Elliot noticed Olivia wake up and grab her belly in pain. He had just pulled up in front of their apartment building and looked over at her. Her face was contorted in pain; he instantly knew it was time.

"Liv? It's time isn't it?"

The contraction was over and Olivia nodded. "Yeah, El. It's time" she whispered.

Elliot nodded as he started the engine again. "Ok, babe"

Olivia's contractions were coming fast in the 20 minute drive to the hospital, she had 3 more contractions. Elliot pulled up in front of Mercy General Hospital, and jumped out running to Olivia's side of the car. He opened the door and helped his pregnant fiancée out. She took two steps with Elliot's assistance, before doubling over in pain and clutching her belly. "El….My water just broke" she whispered in a panicky voice.

Elliot rubbed gentle circles on her lower back and when the contraction was over, he helped her inside and up to the front desk.

"My fiancée is in labour…..her water just broke outside"

A tall, petite red haired female doctor walked over with a wheelchair and Olivia sat down in it. "Hi, I'm Dr Kelsey Potts" she introduced herself to Olivia as she pushed the wheelchair in to a private room.

Dr Potts and Elliot helped Olivia on to the bed after helping her in to a gown and she screamed through another contraction as Dr Potts hooked her up to a heart monitor and baby monitor.

She then walked down to Olivia's legs and sat on a stool in between them. "Ok, Olivia, tell me when the contraction is over"

A few seconds later the contraction was over and Dr Potts checked how dilated Olivia was.

"Wow, not long now, Olivia. You are at 7 centimetres"

Olivia nodded before taking a sharp intake of breath as another contraction hit.

"Oh my God, there's another one coming" she cried as she grabbed on to Elliot's hand.

Olivia was squeezing his hand so hard; he thought it would surely drop off.

When the contraction was over, Olivia let go of Elliot's hand and it was a deep red colour, almost purple.

Olivia looked at his hand and laughed. "Sorry, El…I didn't realise that I was that strong"

Elliot smiled and kissed his fiancée on the forehead, "It's ok, honey"

When Dr Potts checked Olivia again about an hour later, she was at 8 centimetres.

"Dr Potts, I was wondering if it is too late to consider a water bath"

Dr Potts smiled at Olivia, "I'll see what I can arrange"

"Thank----Ahhh!!" Olivia started to say before another contraction ran through her causing her to scream out in pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Potts returned about 15 minutes later.

"Ok, Olivia, it's all set up, we're going to take you to the water birthing room now"

Olivia nodded as she breathed through another contraction.

A nurse walked in with a wheelchair, and Olivia awkwardly and painfully got off the bed and in to the wheelchair with assistance from Elliot and Dr Potts.

They entered the water birthing room, where they helped Olivia out of the gown before helping her in to the big bath.

Dr Potts didn't get in but she was at the edge right near Olivia's legs were she could reach since the edge was low enough. She checked how dilated she was again.

"Olivia, you should be ready to deliver within the hour. You're at 9 centimetres"

Olivia nodded and then screamed as another contraction hit full force, before screaming. "I gotta push!!"

Dr Potts looked at her confused, she had just checked her and she was 9 centimetres.

"Don't push Olivia, just blow"

Olivia nodded and began to blow as Elliot sat behind her on the outside of the tub, with his arm in the water, rubbing her back.

When that contraction was over, Dr Potts decided to check Olivia again.

"Ok……Olivia, you're actually fully dilated now. So on your next contraction, you need to push"

"It's about time!" She yelled out angrily.

Seconds later, a contraction hit.

"Ok, Olivia, grab your legs, lean down and push"

Olivia nodded as she grabbed behind her knees, leant down and pushed.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…… Good job……And again…..10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Well done, Olivia, just breathe in between" Dr Potts coached.

Elliot stayed quiet, just rubbing Olivia's back; he didn't want her snapping at him.

A couple minutes of silence, was ended when Olivia screamed.

"Oh my God! Help me!"

"It's ok, Olivia, you should be welcoming your daughter very soon. Push!"

Olivia leant down again grabbing behind her knees again and pushed. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Good Olivia…..Again. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Another contraction hit and Olivia pushed and screamed.

"Ah God! It hurts so much"

"I know, Olivia….Keep going!...The head is crowning….Again!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"The head is out, wow, she's got a head full of dark brown hair. Elliot come and have a look"

Elliot got up and had a quick look. "Oh my God, Liv. She's has dark hair just like you"

"Mm-hm. Now get your ass back behind me and rub my back, Stabler!"

Elliot knew how much pain his fiancée was in, so he walked back and sat behind her, rubbing her back again.

Only to be deafen by her screaming, just a moment later.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Ok, Olivia, you just need to push out the shoulders….So push!"

Olivia pushed with her last ounce of strength and smiled when she heard her daughter cry for the very first time.

"Waaaahhhh"

"It's a gorgeous baby girl" Dr Potts said smiling as she placed the wailing baby on her mother's stomach, out of the water.

Olivia started crying tears of happiness as she placed a hand on her baby girl, counting her fingers and toes. "Hi beautiful. Welcome to the world" she whispered exhausted but thrilled that her and Elliot's daughter had finally arrived.

After a few minutes of bonding between mother and daughter, a nurse took Callie away to be bathed, weighed and newborn tests run, as Dr Potts and Elliot helped Olivia out the bath and helped her dry off before putting the hospital gown back on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They wheeled Olivia back in to her hospital room, where before falling asleep from exhausted, she looked up at Elliot smiling. "Thanks so much for Callie"

Elliot kissed her on the lips. "You're very welcome, Liv. Now get some rest"

Olivia nodded as she closed her eyes. "El, go check on her please" she whispered before she let exhaustion take her to the land of dreams.

Elliot smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, before walking out to check on their brand new daughter.

Callie Jessica Olivia Stabler, entered the world on the 19th of June 2009 at 7:53pm, weighing 7 pounds 10 ounces. Olivia and Elliot were so proud, they were now a family.

**-----------------------------------**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Ok people, should I just end it there? Continue? Or do a sequel?**

**Let me know!**


	13. Author's Note

**Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed this story! I've decided to end it with a happy ending!!!**

**For the people reading and reviewing 'Taken Away', I am hoping to update it soon, when I get over the writer's block. If you have any ideas for it, let me know!**


End file.
